Wings of Love
by whenstarsdie
Summary: Ruby is leaving Japan for England and reveals a deep secret to Yue. He discovers his true feelings for her at the wrong time. Will it be all too late? Oneshot. Please R&R.


Wings of Love

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CardCaptor Sakura's characters, they belong to Clamp. But this plot belongs to me however… don't let me catch you copying it.

**Author's note: **This is my first time writing a fanfiction here. Please pardon the spelling, grammar & typo errors. Please R&R! Thanks!

**Summery: **Ruby is leaving Japan for England & reveals a deep secret to Yue. He discovers his true feelings for her at the wrong time. Will it be all too late?

"Yue-san… I'm leaving."

The winged Moon-guardian looked at the back of her fellow companion. His feathers wrapped themselves cozily around him, forming a feathered cocoon.

Not getting any reply, Ruby tried again, "Yue-san?" Her heart dropped. All she wanted was someone who she could share her thoughts with before she left. But… he didn't seem interested, like he was ever interested in anything.

Disappointed, Ruby turned around & headed for her room. "I heard you, Ruby Moon." Hearing his voice, her heart leapt with glee. She ran over to Yue & gave him a bear-hug. "I knew you won't let me down!"

The feathers parted. "Get your hands off me," his icy tone rang out.

Ruby flinched; she has yet to get over the iciness of Yue. She immediately removed her hands from him. She wasn't going to risk getting hurt by his ice-shards.

She flopped down on the empty space beside him. "Yue-san, do you think the moon looks the same in England?" she asked, pointing to the full moon in the sky. "I'm not interested."

Ruby sighed. It was difficult talking to an ice-hearted Guardian like him. "Yue! I'm leaving Japan in a few minutes & I just need someone to talk to! Can't you be more cooperative!"

She glared at him, but he was expressionless. Why wasn't she surprised?

"I knew it! You will never ever listen to me!" Frustrated, Ruby stormed off. "Fine. I'll listen." She beamed. That trick always worked! She turned back & made herself comfy behind him, so that they were back to back.

Yue felt a blush creeping to his cheeks. True, Ruby Moon was annoying, but she was… cute. "Yue-san… I don't want to leave…" He felt a wet patch on his back. Was the annoying brat crying? "There's nothing to cry about. When we were made, we were meant to serve our masters; that includes following them wherever they go."

Ruby shot up. "But… Yue-san… you don't understand! I can't bear to leave Japan. All my friends are here. Touya is here and…" she added softly "you are here." Yue's heart leapt. Did he hear his name being mentioned?

"Ruby Moon, when you first arrived in Japan, you left everything in England. Now, it's time to go back to where you belong."

"Where I belong? If I belong to England then where do YOU belong to?" Ruby raised her voice, angry that Yue did not see her point.

"I… used to belong to Clow Reed. Now I belong to Sakura. I follow them. I don't whine & kick up a fuss when I came here from Hong Kong; unlike you."

Obviously insulted, Ruby spread out her majestic butterfly & took flight. For no good reason, Yue had the urge to chase after her. After much thought, he gave in to that urge.

"What do you want?" she snapped. Both were now sitting on top of the clock tower. She hugged her legs tightly. Many find her irritating, but she felt Yue was worse.

"Why so glum?"

"_Because there's no point talking to a stone head like you!_" Ruby shrieked.

After 5 minutes, she calmed down. Her fingers wandered to Yue's hair & to his utmost amusement, she began plaiting it. Not like the simple braid he had in his hair, she was plaiting **all** of his hair together.

"Stop it, Ruby Moon!" he shouted, shooting ice shards in her direction. Ruby dodged them skillfully. "Hey! What's that for?"

"Don't touch me," Yue repeated clearly, smoothing his hair with his hand.

"What's your problem? Can't you just have fun?"

"_Fun_? Sorry Miss, but your definition of fun is definitely different from mine. I don't go around annoying people because it's 'fun'."

Ruby scowled. "I'm not really annoying you know… Don't know why all of you find me annoying…" she sighed sadly. "Yue-san, will you promise your so-called-annoying-me something?"

Yue looked at her from the corner of his blue eyes. "What. Is there something which you can't stop worrying about when you leave?"

Ruby nodded earnestly.

"Fine. What is it?"

"Please take care of yourself when I'm gone. Learn to relax; don't get so worked up over trivial matters. They will add wrinkles to your face," she smiled cheekily.

"I'm the one you're worrying about?" Yue asked, bewilderment in his voice. "Not Touya?"

Ruby shook her head, "Nah… He's got Yukito to look after him. You… don't have anyone." Leaning over to the Moon Guardian, she planted a kiss on his cheek.

Yue raised his feathered wing higher, hiding his face from hers. "What was that for, Ruby Moon?" his voice was harsh & tingled with anger & yet… shyness. "We can _never _be together Ruby Moon." He pointed to the moon in the sky. "Look at how the moon contrasts with the sky. They won't blend. Never, _ever_."

"But…" Ruby protested. "But look at how well the two blend together to form a beautiful night sky. Why do you always look _only_ at the negative side of things?"

"I'm just stating facts. You're so annoying. No wonder Touya detests you. And so do I."

Ruby's heart sank. Annoying? That's the problem? She felt tears swirling in her eyes, threatening to fall anytime. "That's why you don't like me, isn't it? Because I annoy you?" she spoke softly, the usual cheerfulness in her voice gone.

"I annoy Touya because that's my duty. To prevent him from telling Yukito that he's you. But that's Nakuru, that's not me!"

"We are different, yet you treat us the same. If you hate me because I'm annoying, I fully understand. But if the one you hate is Nakuru & not me…" her voice trailed off, "I wish you'd give us a chance."

"Can I not be cheerful in front of you? Can I stop wearing this mask that makes me seem happy? Can you just let me be me in front of you?"

Upon hearing Ruby's words, Yue know he had judged her wrongly. His heart filled with regret for being too harsh on her. She had feelings after all. Nodding his head to her simple request, he felt Ruby lean against his shoulder. Her tears damped the sleeve of his robe & flowed in his heart.

"Don't cry… I'm… I… I'm sorry." He placed one comforting arm around her shoulders, hoping to drain away the sadness that she was feeling…

"Ruby Moon! Hurry up! We're going to be late if you don't hurry!"

"Coming, Eriol-kun!" Ruby sprinted to the door, surprised to see her fellow Guardian blocking the doorway, his arms folded.

"Well… you heard what Eriol-kun said. So will you please excuse me?" she asked with mock sweetness, a **big **smile plastered on her face.

For once, Yue saw through that smile. He saw the feelings that were battling inside her; the sadness & unready-ness of leaving; the…

"Take care of yourself." He finally said.

"That's all?"

"Don't annoy Eriol."

"And?"

"Suppi, too."

"And?"

"Remember to write back."

"And?"

Watching the mischievous grin on Ruby's face grow wider & wider, a blush crept to Yue's cheeks.

"And I'll miss you." He mumbled.

"I'll miss you too!" Ruby declared, leaping onto him for a hug.

"Here, take this," he handed her his earring. The one he never removed since Clow Reed gave it to him.

"Thanks," Ruby said gratefully. Planting a kiss on his lips, she watched in amusement as his face turned into darker shades of red.

"RUUUUUUUUBYYYYYYYYY!"

"I have to go now. Sayonara… anata."

Yue reached out & wiped the tear off her cheek. "Go now… Take care."

Ruby left the warmth of his hug & walked towards Eriol, Kaho & Suppi at the gate. Clutching the earring tightly to her chest, she had something to look forward to when she returned the next time:

Yue's wings of love.

The end! Hope you like it! Please review!


End file.
